


mirrorball

by jpnxjcs



Series: the story of pinunso [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, Justin and Sejun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Pinunso, Yani and Ken, YaniKen, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: a year later, they were celebrating Ken's birthday, along with many other achievements.. but there was something else that shocked all of them; who knew that all they needed to do to understand each other, was to see the other person under the dimmest lights?
Relationships: Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: the story of pinunso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194839
Kudos: 3





	mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@PinunsoOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40PinunsoOfficial), [Lire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire/gifts).



"Is he awake yet?" Stell whispered when Justin walked out of Ken's room, jumping when he saw the older peeking from the kitchen.

"Is it some kind of a dream come true for you to scare the heck out of me?" He murmured, ruffling their heavenly voice's hair.

"Sorry.." the older sighed. "I thought he was already up. I was sort of ready to hurl him back to his room."

"Why on earth would you hurl the birthday boy back to his room?"

"It's a surprise for a reason, Justin."

"Got it."

"God, can't you two whisper a little lower? If I was Ken, I'd be awake by now." Josh shook his head, patting both of theirs as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh good, you're awake. I need help with the pasta."

"Actually, I was on my way back to-" Stell glared at him, Justin laughing at their oldest member's reaction. Stell shook his head, pulling him to the stove.

"Oh. Hey, Jah." Justin turned and smiled at him, sighing when Paulo disappeared back into the living room.

During the past year, his relationship with Paulo had.. well, not evolved. It didn't really get better. A mere week after they kissed, it seemed as if they were avoiding each other. They barely talked and even if they did, it was for the sake of the camera. It never got better as they received media attention and appreciation.

If ever, they actually drifted further apart. The others soon noticed it, but they had different views on how they should approach the matter.

Josh, being the oldest, felt like he was responsible for the two of them. He talked to them each, on separate occasions, asking how they ended up this way and what they were planning on doing about it. Their answers, though differed in words, had the same meaning: they didn't know. They didn't want to push their luck. They didn't want to lose what was already about to slip from their fingertips. Josh knew they were scared, and honestly? So was he. He was scared of what could happen if they didn't resolve their problem. He only could, however, pat their heads and tell them the same thing: it's okay to give it time, but it may also be better for the both of them if they resolved their issue a bit earlier, rather than later. He wasn't sure if they'd listen, but he hoped they did.

Stell, being close to both Justin and Sejun, was torn. But he didn't want to show it. He took them out for walks and went strolling, whether at a mall or at the park. He'd usually stay off topic for the first few hours, but when they'd start talking about it, he'd start to get emotional. At first, he expressed his concerns for the both of them. He expressed his concerns for the growing tension between them and how much he wanted to help. Stell always cared a bit too much, but the other two couldn't blame him. He loved them, that's for certain, and they loved him too. They assured him that nothing was his fault and this was on them. He was still skeptical of the whole thing, but he just made them promise to not let their friendship, or romantic relationship, fall apart too easily.

Ken, though, was a different story. It wasn't him who offered his wisest words, at least at first. He let them speak and he just carefully listened, picking up on the little details, and even their mannerisms as they spoke. He rarely gave them an advice, mainly because he didn't want them to feel like they were being manipulated. But when he did, he made sure to make them understand, and he made sure to make his point. There was one time that Josh had stepped out of their room at the most inconvenient time when Ken was just about to stand up after he had talked with Paulo. Josh yelled at him for being 'inconsiderate' but he remained calm, letting the older ramble on about his assumptions. Stell began to scold Josh too, and by then, Ken had already patted Sejun's head and returned to his room before the older could apologize.

He stayed in there for hours, only stepping out when he was sure the other three were asleep. He talked with Sejun again, this time, expressing his own concerns that he had noticed way before when he had just joined them. Almost as soon as he had stepped into that studio, he already noticed the tension and hundreds of unspoken words between them. He just didn't say anything because he was new, after all. He didn't want them to think he was trying to stick his nose in issues he probably shouldn't. Paulo blushed as he talked, mumbling endless apologies while the younger spoke. Ken laughed it off and assured him that there were no hard feelings. But he did remind him to talk it out with Justin, otherwise, they'll never forget or get over this.

Thankfully, both sides listened and tried their best to smooth things out. But their schedules were not really in favour of their attempts. Every time one of them would try to talk to the other person, an event or a meeting would get in the way. Even as the other members tried to plead for their case, they unfortunately failed. It's not that they weren't glad that they were finally gaining recognition, but this just was something that they needed to fix and fast.

Hopefully, they finally will manage to.

"Penny for a thought?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned and smiled, walking over to where the person was.

"Happy birthday, Ken." he pulled the smaller into a hug, patting his head.

"Thanks."

"1, 2, 3, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" The three yelled, walking out from the kitchen. Ken jumped in the taller's arms, earning a laugh from the other members. He pouted, hugging them each. His hug with Paulo was the longest, but the others didn't mind. In fact, they found it endearing.

"Hey, what's with you? Wait, why are you crying?" Paulo cupped his cheeks in his hand, wiping his tears with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm happy I met you guys.." he sobbed, still not letting go of him. Paulo smiled and hugged him tighter, kissing his hair.

.-.

"You're lucky to have Paulo. Did you know that?" Josh murmured as Justin fixed his hair. The younger sighed, shaking his head.

"The only thing left to do is for you to talk. Justin, it's been a year. Surely you won't let it go on further than that?"

"What _can_ I do? Every time we try to talk, something always interrupts us."

"After the Wish Awards. We'll only stay in the condo for a bit, then talk. Please? I know I have no rights to say this whatsoever, but I can hear Ken crying every night because of this. He just wants you both to be happy."

"We will be. I promise." Josh briefly nodded before keeping his head still again, slightly jumping when someone knocked.

"Hey. Is he here?"

"He's with Stell. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot. What is it?"

"Do you.. do you really love him? Ken?"

"Jah.."

"Can you really take care of him? Provide him the love and comfort he needs, especially in his worst moments?" Yani sighed, avoiding his gaze for a moment before nodding.

"Second floor, seventh door on the right. Go get him, _diko_." Yani mumbled a thanks before running out of the room. Josh smiled at him through the mirror, raising his brow.

He smiled back and shook his head, returning his attention to attending to the smaller's hair.

.-.

" _Grabe._ I still can't believe that all of this happened in one day." Ken mumbled, happily succumbing in Yani's arms as they drove home.

"You better start believing it, then." Paulo smiled, patting his head.

"Well, I'm still in the same headspace as Ken. I mean, it seems like it was only yesterday when we all officially got formed. Remember Ken's first day?" Ken blushed in embarrassment as the others laughed, hiding in his now-boyfriend's chest.

"Oh my god, don't remind me.."

"He was literally the physical embodiment of an alien. He was so silent and weird and he barely even talked to us."

"Yeah, he only talked to Josh."

"In my defense, I did promise his grandparents that I'd be responsible for him."

"Still.." Stell whined, even stomping his foot. Paulo laughed and shook his head, mussing up the younger's hair.

When they got to the condo, they had a little party of their own. They brought up their old Christmas lights and hung them on the walls, playing upbeat music from Ken's phone. Everything seemed to be going well until Ken's all time favourite cam up.

"Oh, that's nice. Justice for all the single ones- ow?" Josh exclaimed when Stell smacked the back of his head.

"Make one more single joke, I'm not gonna give you that sweet, sweet yes you've been waiting for for six years."

"I was just kidding.." the older whined, wrapping his arms around the taller's waist. Yani and Ken soon joined them, foreheads against each other as they swayed to the music. Justin sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Paulo.

"Shall we?" Paulo stared up at him, perhaps a bit teary-eyed, unable to believe what was happening. He took Justin's hand and breathed out in soft pants as they walked directly under the chandelier that hung from their ceiling.

"How have you been?" Justin whispered, spinning him in a circle and pulling him closer.

"I.. I've been okay. You?"

"Likewise. But... something has been bothering me for a while now."

"What is it?"

"It's been bothering me that whenever I try to resolve a problem with someone, something always interrupts me. It pisses me off because.. because I've been longing to hold that someone in my arms again. To hear that person's breathing by my side. To.. to feel that person's lips against my own again.." Paulo gasped, looking up at him. Justin caressed his cheek, his wide-blown eyes looking directly into the older male's.

"That person is you, Paulo. I miss you. Do.. do you miss me too?" the tears he'd been holding back finally fell as he leant into the younger's hand.

"I d-do, Justin.. I do.." he whispered.

"Let's get the hell out of here." And with that, they gave one last glances to their friends and bolted, hoping to run away from the cruel world that held them apart.

Justin grabbed Paulo by the waist and crashed their lips in a deep, searing kiss before the older could even close the car door. Justin kissed him hungrily, as if he was a predator devouring his prey. He didn't think much about it; he'd waited for a year for this to happen. He wasn't gonna get soft now.

He smiled to himself as he heard Paulo's mewls; he missed those. He missed the taste of his lips, the sweetness of his tongue. He missed everything about him, that he believed he was going insane at their proximity.

They spent less time undressing themselves and preparing. They didn't want to wait any longer. After all, it's been a year. And this time, they were sure of it.

They moaned in unison as Paulo sank down on him, Justin unable to stop himself from admiring the blissed out smile on the older's face. He latched his lips onto his again and began moving, making sure that Paulo felt nothing but love.

Because, goddammit, he loved him. He loved John Paulo Nase with all his heart.

"I love you.."


End file.
